1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a connector which firmly connects with cables and mates with a plug connector and which has long life-span and reliable communication performance.
2. Related Art
A conventional connector, which is adapted to be assembled to cables and mate with a plug connector, comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive terminals received in the insulative housing and a shell shielding the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a mating portion for mating with the plug connector and a connecting portion for connecting with the cables. The conductive terminals are received between the mating portion and the connecting portion for electrically connecting with ends of the cables and mating with terminals of the plug connector.
The conductive terminals of the conventional connector are usually soldered to the cables. However, the cables are required to move frequently to mate with other devices. Correspondingly the cables tend to disengage from the conductive terminals of the conventional connector, resulting in unreliable communication and shortened life-span.